Blooming of the Heart
by Lady Starlyra
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, "Blossoming of the Rose". What will happen now that Shizuku and Seiji have pledged their love to one another? Will their different career choices hinder their relationship? Please read to find out! R&R Welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Hullo everyone and welcome to my the sequel to my first fanfic, "Blossoming of the Rose". I welcome reviews and comments but please be gentle! The first chapter is small and I apologize but I promise it will get better, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Whisper of the Heart, that honor goes to Studio Ghibli.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Blooming of the Heart: By Lady Starlyra**

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

Work was slow and with the sun shinning and the temperature pleasant, she wasn't surprised. Leaning on the counter with a sigh, she stared out the many windows in the café that was above the library. It wasn't that long ago that she sat in this very place after seeing the Baron and meeting Grandpa. It was also one of her first encounters with Seiji. Could it really have been just three years ago? Three years ago when she followed Moon to the antique shop…when she met her first and only love…when she almost lost him. But here it was, they both made it into the same prestigious high school, working on their senior year together. But just like that time three years ago, their futures together were up in the air. He was still planning to go back to Italy while she now had dreams of college and becoming a writer. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. But if that was the case, would they have lasted three years together? She straightened up when she heard the soft tinkle of the bell that announced customers.

"Hello and welcome to Yume Kissa* where we help your dreams from the library continue. What can I get for you today?" Finally a customer! Smiling, she stood behind the counter and got her pad and pen ready. "Oh hey Yuko, how are you?" Her friend frequently came to visit her and she always ordered the same thing. A small hot cocoa and an almond biscotti.

"I'm alright. Sugimura has practice this afternoon so I thought I'd come and see you." She glances around with a grin. "Apparently it's a good thing I did or you'd be bored to death."

Shizuku looked over her shoulder as she got the order ready. "Well with such a nice day, I'm not too surprised at the turn out. Even the employees from the library didn't show up today. More then likely having a picnic outside or something." She grumbled slightly, not that she minded all that much. The free time gave her a chance to do homework or work on her stories. Placing the order on the counter, she took the money and gestured for Yuko to sit down. Grabbing her iced tea, she brought Yuko's order to the corner table and sat down. "So why aren't you watching him practice? Most girlfriends love to watch their boyfriends in action." She passed Yuko her items.

"Ugh, you know how I feel about getting more freckles! Besides, I had a craving for an almond biscotti." Dunking it a few times into the cocoa, she took a bite and smiled. "If you guys ever get rid of these I'm in trouble!"

"But I thought he loved your freckles?" Shizuku grinned, she loved to tease her friend.

Yuko turned a deep red as she focused on sipping her hot cocoa. She had been accepted to the same high school as Shizuku and Seiji but Sugimura went to a different one. A school where sports was a big focus. So any chance when she could see him, she took it. But today was different. Today she needed to talk.

"What's wrong?" Normally, Yuko would have a quick come back to her teasing.

She sighed and played with her cup. "Sugimura plans to go to college in Kyoto, Ritsumeikan University I believe. He said they have a great baseball team and wants to major in Communications." Tears flowed down her cheeks and into her drink.

"Oh Yuko, I'm sorry to hear that! Are your parents still insisting that you stay here and take over the family business?" She felt sorry for her friend. As hard as they tried to make their relationship work, everything seemed to be against them. At the end of their 9th grade year, Sugimura finally asked Yuko out. And just when their relationship began to ripen, he found out that he had been accepted to Hongo while the rest of them were going to Shiba high school. The large distance between the two made it hard for them to see each other, but they somehow managed. Then during their junior year when everyone was debating on what college to go to, he announced that he was going to try for one that was heavy in sports. Unfortunately, the one he liked the best was in Kyoto. Yuko had started to look for a college in that area to be with him but her parents objected. They wanted to her to marry and have their son-in-law take over the family karaoke bar.

"He still wants me to go with him to Ritsumeikan U but I can't just leave my parents. I don't know what to do.!" She wiped the tears that seemed to be flowing more rapidly. "Maybe it's better if we just end the relationship before things get any worse."

"No! You can't let them win!" Shizuku slammed her hands on the table as she looks to Yuko. "After everything life has thrown at you, your relationship still stands. He really cares for you Yuko, don't give up on it. Things may seem bad now, but it would be worse if you ended the relationship."

Yuko looked up in surprise, then smiled a bit. "You're right. I knew if I came, you'd talk me out of it if I was making the wrong choice." Finishing her biscotti and hot cocoa, she stood up with a determined look on her face. "I'm going to try and catch the last half of his practice." She smiled as she gave Shizuku a hug. "Thanks for everything, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She returned the hug and laughed softly. "You'd be lost, searching the world over for a cure for your freckles. Now go and tell that benchwarmer I say hi." She stood and gently pushed her friend to the door. Sighing, she walked back to the counter and dug out her literature homework. "Now back to work…"

* * *

*Note--In Japanese, "Yume" means Dream and "Kissa" means Café.


	2. Chapter 2: Wise Old Owl

On to chapter 2! And I'm sorry to say that it's not much longer but I promise to work on that! Please enjoy. ^^

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

_**Chapter 2: Wise Old Owl**_

"Alright everyone, that's it for today. We'll let the varnish dry for a few days before applying the second coat. No class until then, teacher needs to clear his head of the fumes." He grinned as the students laughed. Just last year, Seiji took over the violin making classes from Grandpa, though he still came down to supervise and help out. This year, the class was small. Just four students showed up the first day even though nine had signed up. His master in Italy had mentioned that violin makers were becoming harder and harder to come by. With technology on the rise, the arts were beginning to suffer. He had one parent tell him that their child was going to computer camp because there was no money to be made in violins. When the last student left, he closed the door with a sigh.

"So how was class today?" Grandpa stood at the bottom of the stairs, his brown eyes glancing over the shiny new violins.

Seiji turned around and set about cleaning up the work benches. "Not too bad. Akina shows real potential." He pointed to her drying violin. "Her woodwork is very precise, look at the neck. See how well it's carved?"

Grandpa walked over and gave it a long look. "You're right, she does have remarkable skills. Perhaps she is ready for an advanced class."

Sighing, Seiji finished the cleaning and opened a few windows wider to help with air circulation. "I'll be sad to see her leave. She is a very devoted student." He then walked outside and leaned on the rail, his eyes looking over the scenery. With the violin classes, school, and his own studies, he didn't have much free time. So when he had a few moments, his thoughts always went to Shizuku. He felt bad that he was unable to spend more time with her, but hoped that she understood.

Grandpa stayed where he was, silent for a long time to give him a few moments with his thoughts. "So how are things with you and Shizuku? I haven't seen her around lately."

He chuckled softly to himself. There was no way you could keep anything away from Grandpa, he always knew when something was up. "Things are…alright." After a quick glance to the older man, he sighed. "Okay, so things are a bit stressful right now. She's been a bit distant lately and I've been too busy to talk to her about it." He pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. As much as he wanted to talk about it, he really didn't. Part of him felt like he was failing as a boyfriend while the other half told him that he was doing his best and not to worry.

Grandpa walked over and stared out the open window for a few moments. "Do you know that when I first bought this shop, there was talk that the area was going to be razed to make room for a new library. Back then, I was a young man, just starting out in my first business venture and I thought I knew it all." A small smile formed on his lips as he thought back. "There was a rare bird that made it's nest in these cliffs and I was determined to help save them. I worked hard with all the neighbors in the area to bring the bird's plight to the people of New Tama. For many months I worked hard, putting everything else aside to work on that project. Until one day I noticed that I hadn't had a single customer in weeks and the shop was failing. So I had a choice to make, save the shop or save the birds." He turned and looked to his grandson. "So which do you think I chose?"

Seiji had been listening to the story with his complete attention. Grandpa rarely told stories unless there was something important he was trying to convey. "Well, my guess would be the shop considering we are in it right now."

Grandpa just smiled as he grabbed a pail that always stood by the door. Walking outside and to the far end of the porch, he motioned Seiji to follow him. Once he stood beside him, Grandpa let out a loud, long whistle. Suddenly, the sky was filled with beautiful song birds. Taking a handful of bird seed, Grandpa tossed it high into the air as the birds danced in the sky as they ate.

Seiji watched in amazement. He had never heard that story before and to see the result, he now knew the answer. "So you managed to save both the shop and the birds. That's great Grandpa…"

After tossing another handful, he shook his head as he watched the hungry birds. "You misunderstand, Seiji. Even though the birds were saved, it wasn't by me. Remember, I was young and after thinking about it for a full five minutes, I decided the shop was more important and focused on that." A few birds landed on the railing and looked to Grandpa as they sang their thanks. "It was the neighbors who finished what I wanted to. I…saved the shop behind us and regretted that decision every day. Looking back, I was foolish to put my own needs above those of these birds because they have brought me more happiness then the money I earned from the shop ever has."

He glanced from the singing birds to the quiet shop. "Then you are saying I should put my dreams on hold to secure things with Shizuku." His thoughts began to wander, trying to figure out what he could do while she was getting her degree.

"Once again, you misunderstand me. I am not here to tell you what you should or should not do. But just think long and hard before your graceful bird flies off and leaves you alone." With a final look to the flock, a sad smile appeared on his face as he turned to walk back in. "Let's go inside, Seiji. It's time to close the shop."

He watched as his grandpa slowly walked inside. And for a moment, he turned and watched the birds, his imagination picturing Shizuku among them. As they flew away, she smiled to him before running after them and disappearing. _I can't let that happen. I have to decide soon. _Sighing, he walked back inside and closed the door. Going up the stairs he found Grandpa wiping the dust off of the Baron, a somber yet dreamy look on his face. He knew that he was thinking of Louise and of the first story Shizuku wrote. After she had polished the story, Grandpa had personally taken it to be printed and his copy sat on the bookshelf in his bedroom. Every so often he would pick it up and read a passage. And every time, he would go sit with the Baron afterwards, talking and staring at him for hours. "Grandpa, I'm going to go home now. See you after school tomorrow?"

He glanced up after a moment and just nodded his head before going back to dusting Baron. As much as he loved his grandson and helping him with his problems, the old stories always brought back the sadness. And this time was no different.

"Alright, bye Grandpa." Grabbing his backpack, he walked out and got on his bike. All the way home he thought about Shizuku and their future as he rode into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3: What could Be

Here is chapter 3! And like I promised, it's longer! So please enjoy. ^^

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 3: What Could Be…**_

"Finally, it's time to go home." Putting away her homework, she gave the tables a last wipe down before locking the door. Quickly she counted out her till and bagged the day's money. Once all that was done, she grabbed her coat and bag and left. Looking to her watch, she saw that it was six. _Seiji's class should be over by now. Maybe I should stop by and see him and Grandpa._ Slowly she walked down to the library level out of habit. Glancing around, she saw her father. Busy as always, he was putting away a tall stack of books. _I wonder how many of those are the ones I returned today?_ Shaking her head to clear it, she walked through the lanes of books without a single glance and out the door. _I think…it's best that I just went home._ Sighing to herself, she adjusted her school bag and walked along the winding street. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the blaring horn until she was in the middle of the street. Frozen in her tracks, she stared at the rapidly approaching truck. Then out of nowhere, she felt strong arms pick her up around the middle and carry her to the curb. The whole time, she had her eyes closed and her hands clamped on the saving arms.

"Oww oww oww! Hey, let up on the grip or you'll break my arm!" He set her down and glared at the fast moving truck. "You can open your eyes now, you're safe."

Slowly she opened her eyes when she heard the male voice. Looking to her savior, she blushed and quickly looked away. _Whoa, he's hot… _"Um, thank you very much. I guess I was lost in thought."

Grinning, he raised his arms and moved them side to side a bit. "So…are you going to let go? Not that I mind or anything, you're pretty cute, especially in that uniform."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Letting him go, she glanced up to him and smiled shyly, her face still burning.

"Like I said, I really didn't mind." Stepping over to her side, he held out his hand and grinned to her. I'm Ichiro Okamura. And you are…"

She took his hand and shook it, still embarrassed about the whole situation. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shizuku Tsukishima and thanks again."

He waved his hand to dismiss the thanks. "I'm just glad I could help a beautiful maiden in distress." His light brown eyes smiled and held her gaze for a moment.

Again, her face flushed at his comment. _Why is he making me feel this way? Could it be because of the lack of attention from Seiji?_ She shook her head at that unpleasant thought and tried to look to the positive.

"So no you don't live around here or am I starting to scare you?" He leaned down and looked into her face as he tried to catch her attention with a goofy grin.

"Huh? Oh yes, I live close and no you aren't scaring me." She smiled to him, noticing his deep black shoulder length hair that was loosely pulled back and baggy clothing. _He seems so different from Seiji…_

Nodding and straightening back up, he glanced in different directions before looking to her again. "In that case, which way are you headed?" Seeing the look of surprise on her face, he grinned. "Well, a knight never leaves the maiden until he safely returns her home. So which way, Milady?"

Pulled out of her thoughts once more by his voice, she looked to him curiously and with a bit of surprise. "Really, you don't have to. I'll be fine." _Why does he insist on walking me home?_

Sadness washed over his face at her answer. "I understand. I'm just a stranger to you. See you around, Shizuku." Slowly he turned around, stuffed his hands into his pockets and after looking both ways, he started to cross the street.

The pitiful sight of him walking away caused her to sigh softly. "Wait, Ichiro!" _Why am I doing this? I should just let him keep walking…_

Stopping, he looked hopefully over his shoulder to her.

She couldn't help it. That look…that sorry, wet cat look he gave her broke the barrier of wariness and she burst out laughing. "If the knight is still willing, this maiden would be honored for his company on the way home."

A huge smile spread across his face as he hurried to her side and bowed. "This knight was hoping the maiden would change her mind." He held out his arm to her and winked.

Still laughing, she took the offered arm and stood beside him. "Then let's go!" She guided him in the direction she wanted to go and as they walked, they started up a conversation.

Yuko had left Sugimura's practice early, her parents were getting on her case about not studying enough even though her grades had actually improved. "Why won't they be happy that I found someone who likes me?" Rounding the corner and still deep in her thoughts, the sound of familiar laughter brought her out of it. _Is that Shizuku I hear?_ Looking around she spied her friend and Seiji walking away from her. _Wait, that's not Seiji…who is she walking with? _She watched them carefully and tried to burn his appearance in her memory so she could ask around later. He seemed to be around their age though she didn't remember seeing him around school. And what were they doing walking so close?? She was determined to ask Shizuku later about it, but right now she had to rush home.

"So you work at the café above the library? I've never been there but I see I'm going to have to make it a point to visit." He smiled to her as they began the trek to her house.

_He certainly is good at making me blush. I got to get a hold of myself. I mean, sure…he's a nice guy, funny, good looking… _Her faced turned a deeper shade of red. "We usually don't get many visitors. Just the employees from the library. But with the nice weather lately, even they haven't been up."

He glanced up to the clear blue sky and nodded. "I can understand that. It's been much to beautiful lately to be inside."

"What about you? What school do you go to?" After sneaking a few glances to him she assumed that he was about he same age as she. _Wouldn't it be great if he went to Shiba too?_

Stopping at a cross walk, he looked to her with a chuckle. "I don't go to school."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look so young I thought you were 17 like me."_ I feel like an idiot!_ She looked away completely embarrassed.

He started walking once the light changed. "I am 17 but I dropped out last year so I could work full time." He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal and to him it wasn't.

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say. She had never met anyone who had dropped out. _I wonder if he's some kind of delinquent. But he did say it was so he could work full time. Maybe his family is just going through some rough times._

He glanced to her with an arched eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" _Here it comes. The part when she says that I'm nice and all but doesn't want to hang around with me. It's always the same._

She was silent for a moment as she tried to organize her thoughts. _He seems nice so why should I judge him on that?_ "Nope, no problem at all." She looked up to him with a smile that quickly turned into a grin as she took his hand and ran down the stairs that led to the train._ I wonder how far he plans to walk with me…_

Laughing as he followed her down the steps, he couldn't help but notice as the wind played with her hair and how her whole face brightened when she smiled.

She could feel him looking at her and it made her feel self conscience. After risking a glance back to him, she paid for it when she tripped and started to fall. Closing her eyes tight and feeling her heart race, she waited for the pain of her body hitting the concrete. But when it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes.

Instinct took over when he saw her falling. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back, he grabbed the railing and stopped them both from rolling down the steps. "Are you alright?"

He caught her again. Her whole face turned beet red and all she could do was nod. _How embarrassing!_

Continuing to hold her close he could feel her heart beat rapidly as he leaned over her left shoulder to get a better look at her. "You sure?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She placed her hands on his arm and gently tried to move it as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Umm, I think this is where the Knight and the Maiden must part ways. I need to catch the train to get home."

For a moment he was surprised and let her go. "Okay." He was a bit confused at her reaction. _What did I do wrong? _Deciding that they shouldn't part on such uncomfortable terms, he moved around her and down a step. Now that they were closer in height, he smiled and took her hand. "In that case, until we meet again, Shizuku." He kissed her hand lightly and looked to her with a smile.

Again, confusion washed over her as she watched him. Quickly she pulled her hand from his and looked to the ground as she blushed furiously. "Have a good evening, Ichiro." She hurried down the last few steps and ran to the station, not caring that people were staring at her.

Grinning and turning around, he watched her dart off. "It was a good day after all." He headed back up the stairs and whistled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Coin

Sorry for the long break between chapters! And of course, for the short one I come back with...but at least I'm writing again! So please be kind and enjoy. ^^

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Coin**_

Seiji took the long way home, needing the time to sort through his thoughts. He knew they each had their own plans for the future and prayed that it would include each other. _But how? My master is expecting me back after graduation and she already has colleges she's interested in. There's no way I can ask her to give that up. She worked too hard for it and it wouldn't be fair. But…if I don't go back to Italy, how can I provide for her in the future? I can't ask her to wait for me, who knows how long it would take but I don't want to lose her! _Once he reached the house, he locked up his bike and grabbed his backpack. He then walked in with a sigh. There on the couch sat his father.

"Seiji, you're late and smell like wood stain." Folding up his paper and setting it down, he stared at his son.

He walked over and stood a few feet away from his father. "I was teaching class today. Like I do every Wednesday, Father."

His father looked to him sharply before nodding his head. "Then go change before the smell permeates the house." Picking up the paper, he started reading again.

Once he was "dismissed" he gladly went and climbed the stairs to his room. Ever since he started his senior year and declared to his parents that he planned to go back to Italy, his father just looked for things to pick on him about. Tossing his bag on the computer chair, he collapsed onto his bed with a groan. Staring at the ceiling and contemplating his future, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Seiji. Seiji my dear boy listen carefully to me." The Baron stepped out of the deep shadows of his mind, took off his top hat and spoke slowly. "Years ago, I made the mistake of leaving my Louise with promises to return for her. When I couldn't make it back to her until years later, she was gone. A close friend told me that she had waited as long as possible, but in her deep sorrow of loneliness, someone new came into her life and lifted that sadness. She told him that she would never forget me and that if I ever came back, to give me this message…'My love for you will never die or be filled by another. Forgive me, dearest, I never wanted to be with anyone but you.' Do you understand my story, Seiji?" And with that, the Baron placed his hat back on his head before turning around and disappearing back into the abyss of his mind._

"…I…understand…Grandpa." Opening his eyes, they slowly focused on the ceiling. "But what do I do?" Sighing with this thoughts completely on the dream, he got up and grabbed some clean clothes. Heading to the shower, he paused at the top of the stairs, listening to the voices that drifted up.

"…I'll break that boy's will yet, mark my words. In a few weeks, he will gladly give up that insane fantasy of his and make plans for college. He will see that what I've been saying all along is the truth…"

When his father's voice slowly moved out of ear shot, all he could do is stand there in disbelief. Clutching his clothes tight, he quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. It took all his will power not to slam it shut. _I'll show him. I will prove that I can succeed! _

The next morning he quickly got ready for school and made sure to grab his work clothes before dashing down the stairs. Grandpa said something about wanting him to stop by the shop as soon as possible after school. "I'm heading out, Mom!"

"Stop your yelling. Do the neighbors really need to hear what you do at all hours of the day?" Looking up from his breakfast, his father glared at him.

_And now it begins…"_Yes Father. Have a good day at work." He grabbed a piece of toast before putting on his shoes and walking out.


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet Again

And here is chapter 5...things are getting interesting. Please stick around and see how things turn out. ~.^

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 5: We Meet Again**_

"I thought it would never be over!" Leaning over the back on the chair, she stared at her friend with a sigh. "So are you going to watch Sugimura again?"

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, she remembered what she saw last night. "Speaking of him, were you with Seiji after work?" Yuko stared at her friend, knowing that when she lied, she blinked a lot.

Startled by the question, Shizuku sat straight and fidgeted with her book bag. "With Seiji? Umm…no I wasn't. He was teaching his violin making class. You know he does that every Wednesday night." _Stay calm, she doesn't know you were saved and hanging all over a cutie. _

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that_." Something's going on with her but what? _"I could've sworn I saw you with someone after you got off of work. I just assumed it was him. Anyways, yeah, I'm going to see him. Do you work today?" _Better to just let it go for now. I'll get it out of her later anyways._

Closing her bag up, she stood and smiled to her friend. "Don't you know it. And speaking of work, I better head over there now. With the weather still so nice, I'm sure we won't have many customers again so the boss will leave me with a whole laundry list of things to do. Have fun drooling over that glorified water boy, See you later!" After grabbing her bag and waving to Yuki, she hurried out of the classroom as quickly as she could without being reprimanded.

Staying in her seat, she just watched her secretive friend hurry away. "Now I'm really curious. What could she be hiding from me?" A quick glance to her watch showed she needed to get her butt into gear if she was going to catch the beginning of the game. Following Shizuku's example, she rushed out and made her way to the baseball field.

_I wonder if I'll see him again? Could he really show up at the café or was he just being nice?_ After going to her locker and grabbing her change of clothes, she slowed her pace slightly as she left the building and headed in the direction of the library. "I got to stop thinking about him! It was a one chance meeting, there is no way I'll see him again."

"See who again?" An arm loops around hers and holds her firmly.

"Yikes!!" She tried to pull her arm free while pushing the person away and keeping her eyes tightly closed.

"Shizuku calm down! It's me!" He tried his best to ward off her rough pushing while attempting to get her attention.

At the sound of the familiar voice, she finally opened her eyes and sighed in relief before turning bright red in embarrassment. "Oh Seiji, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" _Oh God, I can't believe I freaked out like that!_

"No, I'm alright. But what about you? What was up with that?" He straightened out his shirt and looked to her worriedly. This was the first time he'd ever seen her behave in such a way.

She couldn't look at him. Just hearing the worry in his voice was enough, there was no way she was going to tell him what happened last night. "I'm sorry Seiji, it's just been a really bad day." Raising her eyes, she looked to him. "I-I got to go to work…" And with that, she turn and ran. _Why do I feel like crying? Because I lied to him of course but it's more then that. I want to see Ichiro again._

"Shizuku…" He didn't understand what happened. _Why did she run off? _His heart pounded hard in his chest and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He just knew something major was wrong, but he felt powerless to fix it.

Standing in the shadows with her hand clasped over her mouth, Yuko watched in surprise at what unfolded in front of her. _What is going on with her? I never thought I'd see her act like that to Seiji._ The confusion and hurt she saw on Seiji's face caused her heart to sink. She knew that she had to do everything to find out what was happening with her friend. Trying to keep quiet, she slowly snuck away and left.

Hearing a soft rustling behind him, he turned and stared at the trees but saw nothing. _Great, now I'm hearing things._ Shaking his head, he picked up his bag and made his way to Grandpa's.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Remember Me?

Whoo! I'm on a roll! And it's even longer too. Thank you to everyone who has stood by and waited so patiently for updates and of course the reviews, they help me out a lot. So enjoy!

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Do You Remember Me?**_

She ran all the way to the library, only pausing long enough to wait for cars, before finally reaching her destination. Brushing her hair out of her face, she gripped her bag tighter as she jogged up the stairs and into the building. Normally, she was all smiles and waves, but today, she was deep in thought and not exactly feeling very social. _I can't believe I did that. Now for sure he knows something is up. Why do I let my emotions rule me?!_

"Earth to Shizuku. Come in Shizuku!" A slim dark haired woman waved from her book filled desk.

"Huh? Oh hey Mrs. Hino. How has it been today?" She smiled to the head librarian, a bit guilty for ignoring her. Usually, she arrived early enough to stop and chat but today all she wanted to do was head up to the café.

"It's been slow today, but that was expected with the nice weather out. So you know what to expect this afternoon!" She could tell that something was bothering her young friend, but she was never one to pry. So she smiled and continued to chat like she did every day.

"I thought as much. Well I suppose I better get up there and see what I have to do." Waving slightly, she made her way up the spiral stair case that led to the café. The soft sound of the bell caused her to smile. She always loved bells, plus this one meant there were customers and that she could actually do work. "Hello Shoko, how are things up here?" A quick glance around confirmed her fears and she knew she could look forward to a long, slow shift.

Looking up from her notepad, she rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I spent most of my shift organizing the supplies and restocking shelves. So there isn't much left for you to do. But I'd like it if you could clean the windows, mop the floor at the end, and clean the inside of the display case. It would be greatly appreciated . And don't worry if you don't get it all done." Leaving the paper with the to do list, she put away her pad and went to clock out.

While her boss was talking, Shizuku had walked behind the counter and set down her book bag. The idea of washing the large floor to ceiling windows wasn't that appealing, but at least it gave her something to do. When Shoko walked back out from the employee break room, she walked in and closed the door to change, thankful for the hundredth time that the uniform didn't include a skirt. Quickly she changed into the light blue polo shirt and black slacks. _I can't believe he thought I looked cute in this dorky uniform._ Her cheeks reddened as she thought of what Ichiro said to her the day before. Shaking her head, she quickly put on her name tag and put away her bag before clocking in and walking back out.

Shoko smiled when Shizuku walk out of the break room. "Well then, I'm off. Have a good night!" Grabbing her purse, she gave a wave before leaving.

"See you Friday!" Returning the wave, she then looked at the short list with a sigh. "I suppose I could start on the windows while the place is empty." Going back to the break room, she brought out a bucket with cleaning fluid, a squeegee, and a step ladder. Setting up her things at the back of the café, she climbed up the ladder and got to work. Slowly she made her way around the café as she cleaned the windows top to bottom, pausing every so often to stare outside. _Look at all those happy people. No cares except to enjoy the moment. Why can't I be like that? Why do I always have to be thinking years ahead instead of enjoying what I have now? _Her eyes caught movement on the rooftop of a nearby building. It was a beautiful blue bird that was singing it heart out for all to hear. "I wish the windows would open…"

"Why? You aren't thinking of jumping are you? But you have so much to live for I would think!" A jovial male voice came from a few feet behind her.

Startled by the sound a voice close by, she tried to turn around quickly on the small steps. Unfortunately, she wasn't that graceful and her left foot slipped off, quickly followed by the rest of her body as she tightly closed her eyes. "AAHHH!"

"Gotcha!" A set of strong arms caught and held her bridal style. "You are a clumsy one, aren't you?"

When she didn't hear any bone crushing crash, she opened her eyes and stared into a vaguely familiar face. "Ichiro?!" She could feel her face burning at the embarrassment of being caught again and by their close proximity.

"It seems the knight saves the maiden again. How did you manage to survive before you met me? Was there another knight who answered to you?" His pale brown eyes shined in amusement at her surprise.

"No! I mean yes. No, I mean no! Ichiro what are you doing here?" She got so flustered by all his questions and by the fact that he hadn't put her down yet that she couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"Well, I was hoping to get a melon bread and a cup of hot tea. That is, if you aren't busy." He broke eye contact and glanced around the café.

"Umm, could you put me down please? I'd be happy to take your order afterwords…" _Why does he make me feel like this? Or a better question would be, why doesn't Seiji anymore?_

"Are you sure you didn't twist your ankle or something?" Slowly he lowered her feet to the ground but continued to support her until he was satisfied that she was unharmed.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she rushed off to the counter. "I'm fine, really. You said melon bread and hot tea, right?" Keeping her hands busy kept her from noticing how much they shook. Plus it helped to calm her down. "Please have a seat and I'll bring it over."

He smiled as he watched her hurried away. "Right." Making his way to a table near the counter, he sat and waited.

"So why did you come to the café? Were you at the library?" She brought over his order along with a plate of assorted tarts to share and her drink of raspberry lemonade. After setting the items down, she pulled out a chair across from him and sat.

Smiling to her when he saw the extra treats, he took up his tea cup for a sip. "Actually, I came to see you." He glanced over the cup to see her reaction before taking a slow sip.

Her eyes opened wide at his response. "You came here to see me?? But how did you know when I worked?" She was sure that she hadn't told him her schedule, just that her job was at the café above the library.

"I didn't. I've been stopping in for the past hour or so when I thought you'd be out of school. In fact, this is my third cup of tea today." He gave a weak grin, hoping that she wouldn't think he was stalking her.

Of course she didn't, she was more impressed by his persistence. "I see. Well then, is there something specific you wanted?" She was a bit confused by his answer so she just assumed that there was something he needed to speak to her about.

"Nope. Just to see and talk to you again, and I really hope I'm not freaking you out or anything, I just really enjoyed talking to you yesterday. But if you want, I can go…" He started to worry that maybe it wasn't a good idea to be so forward and persistent.

She could feel a tingling in her cheeks as they reddened. _He came…just to talk to me?_ "No! I mean, no please stay. It's nice to have company on such a slow day. Plus…I enjoy talking to you too."

He smiled as he picked up one of the lemon tarts and took a bite. "Great! So, another slow day and you've got windows to clean. Need any help?" When he rushed forward to catch her, he had noticed the cleaning supplies nearby. He never really thought about what they would talk about when he finally did catch her at work, so asking to help seemed like a logical thing to do.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to help, it wouldn't be right!" She blushed at his offer. If it had been Seiji, she wouldn't have had a second thought on saying yes, but with Ichiro… Seeing his hurt expression, she rushed to make him feel better. "Please don't worry, my boss said it wasn't something I needed to get done today anyways. It's just something to keep me busy on this slow day, that's all."

Nodding his head with a slight frown at her firm 'no', he finished the tart then sipped his tea. "Okay, but if you want help, I don't mind." Giving her a smile, he then moved on and munched on the bread, his smile widening at the first taste. "This is delicious! So moist and flaky, I see I'm going to have to make it a point to stop in more often." After swallowing the bite, he glanced over to her. "Speaking of which, what time are you off?" He knew that he was being pretty bold asking a question like that but he really wanted to hang out with her more.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Hearing his reaction to the pastry, she just smiled and nodded her head. "We sell some of the best breads around so tell your friends!" She grinned at her shameful attempt to plug the café but it quickly changed to surprise at his question. "Oh…um, I get off work at 8, or what ever time it is when I finish cleaning and closing up. Why?" _Gee, I wonder why he asked. Think he's going to ask to do something afterwords? What a stupid question!_

"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat after your shift. But if it's too late, perhaps another time." He was a bit disappointed to hear that she worked so late, but smiled anyways and waited for her to reply.

Looking down to the table, she debated on what to say. _I want to go, but…__should__ I? _Seeing that he was waiting patiently, she fidgeted in her seat, unsure on what to do. _This shouldn't be this hard! _"Sure, alright." She surprised herself when she answered and prayed that her face didn't show it.

"Wonderful! I'll just stop in at 7:30 then. But I should go for now. I don't want to hang around and be a bother." Smiling, he quickly finished his tea, grabbed the bread, then stood up. "I'll see you later then!" He gave a quick wave before leaving.

The sound of the door chime filled the silence. _What…did I just do?_ Shaking her head with a sigh, she got up and gathered the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7: If Wishes Were Diamonds

Aw, a step back in lengthwise, but I promise if you stay on board, the next chapter will be better...and interesting too!

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 7: If Wishes Were Diamonds…**_

Scratching the back of his head, he looked back to where Shizuku had run off to. He wanted to chase her…he wanted to know what was going on…but he stayed put. _I feel like I'm losing her and I don't know why._ Slowly he left the school grounds and took the familiar path to the one source of comfort. As he walked along, his mind wandered to the last few months and the stress their relationship had been in. Between the talks of what to do after school and their future, it seemed like they never really had time for fun. It was always about making plans and even arguing over them. Sighing, he paused on the corner and waited for the light to change. The sound of someone stopping beside him and whistling drew his attention. But when he didn't recognize the long, black haired kid, he turned his attention back to the light. Once it changed, he crossed the street and headed for the shop while the other guy went in the direction of the library. _Maybe I should go see Shizuku first. _But the way she was acting, he thought it best to speak with Grandpa first. Gladly, the shop wasn't too far from the school, because if it had been, he would've made himself sick with worry.

As usual, the closed sign was up and Moon was laying down beside the flower pot. "Grandpa was never good at remembering what times you visit us. Let's go inside." Going around the side, he held the door open for the slow walking chubby feline. When he finally made it past the threshold, Seiji walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. The breathtaking view that she loved so much just brought him heartache now. After staring at the scenery for a moment, he turned around and unlocked the back door to enter. Leaving it open a crack for Moon, he walked slowly past the hanging violins and to the stairs. It was quiet and he wondered if his grandfather had forgotten he was coming in today.

"Ah Seiji my boy, I was starting to wonder if you had forgot. Please come up, I have some tea ready." His voice floated down the stairs like a friendly disembodied spirit.

Looking to the stairs, he sighed. "Coming Grandpa." Slowly he climbed the stairs to a room that was glowing faintly from the cozy flames in the fireplace. A quick glance around showed nothing unusual as the sight of the old man in the chair was common. _Why did he want me to come over?_

"Come have a seat, your old grandpa has a favor to ask of you." As he spoke, he carefully poured a second cup of tea. "But there will be plenty of time to talk about that. How was school today?"

Nodding his head, he made his way to the chair and sat down, gratefully taking the cup that was handed to him. Taking a small sip, he looked over the cups rim at the seemingly innocent question. "School was fine. Just a normal day." Keeping that cup in his hands, he lowed it to his lap.

The old man kept his eyes on his grandson as he walked over and sat. It wasn't hard to see that something big was bothering the young man, but he would wait until the right moment to speak on it. Setting back in the plush chair, he gave a smile and nodded. "That's good to hear. Say, my friends have been asking for another music session. Would you and Shizuku be interested in joining us? I know they would love to have you two there." His bright dark eyes watched him carefully as he waited for his answer.

A bit of panic flashed across his face but it was quickly replaced with a sadness that just wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tried. "I don't think that's a good idea…" He wanted to brush it all aside, move on to something else…but he knew his grandfather. They were going to talk about this sooner or later. Without being prodded any further, he started in the tale of how things had been going between them lately. The stress and strain when they were together, the arguments and the frustrations. "It's like the longer we're together, the further apart we seem to be getting. Time together is no longer fun. It's filled with stress."

He just leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he listened. It wasn't too surprising they had fights, all couples did, but the frequency and what about did. After his grandson finished, he was quiet for a short while. With his eyes still closed, he finally spoke. "Do you love her?"

Seiji looked up quickly in surprise at the strange question. "Of course I do, you know that Grandpa. I love her with all my heart." His eyes were filled with hurt that he would be asked such a question. _Does he think I stopped caring for her? Never!_

The older man kept his eyes closed despite the outrage in his grandson's voice. "Yes, I know that but yet you can't speak to her about these things? Why is you come to me when it is her you should be talking to? Are you afraid that her love has waned? What is it that is holding you back?" Normally, he would've been trying to comfort his grandson, helping him through this tough time but now was different. In matters concerning love, he would do his best to stay out of it. This was their lives and he didn't have a right to make decisions.

The slew of questions threw him for a loop and for a long moment he was silent. _He's right. Why can't I talk to her?_ The excuses were on his lips, 'They were busy, the times weren't right, they were always fighting…'but he knew deep down he was just scared. What if she really didn't love him anymore, could he handle it? "I…I guess I'm just scared." With an ashamed look, he lowered his gaze to his tea cup.

Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the young man and lightly nodded his head. Even if he wouldn't help directly, he would do what he could to get the boy to think. "My boy, anyone in your position would be. It's no reason to feel ashamed. But if you don't do anything about it, you'll only have yourself to blame if the relationship falls through." He wasn't trying to scare the poor boy any more, just give him a warning. More then anything, he wished nothing but happiness for Seiji and nothing like he had to go through with missing Louise.

With his head lowered, he listened to what his grandpa had to say. And even though he didn't tell him what to do, he sort of did. That coupled with the dream he had about the Baron, it was clear that he needed to speak with Shizuku and soon. "I understand Grandpa. Thank you for listening." Raising his eyes, he looked to the older man with determination.

Seeing the look, a small smile spread across his wrinkled face. "I am always here when you need an ear, Seiji…always." The heavy atmosphere that had been hanging in the room slowly dissipated, though it was by far a happy environment left behind. "Now, the reason I asked you to come. I'm going to be leaving town on a business trip Sunday and I'll be gone a week. I wanted to know if you'd look after the shop for me? You don't have to be open for business but I would feel better knowing there was someone here while I was gone." Truth be told, he was going to ask both Seiji and Shizuku but considering everything that had been talked about, he thought it best not to mention her. Even though this would give them the perfect opportunity for their long overdue chat, he would leave it to Seiji to decide if that's what he wanted to do with his alone time. "Of course, if you'd like to stay here as well I would be even happier. Then our Moon wouldn't be left alone outside." He had heard from his daughter about the tension going on in her house between Seiji and her husband. And even though it wasn't his place to step in, he did his best to give his grandson every opportunity to escape and now was no different.

The determination slowly melded into surprise for a brief moment and he simply nodded. With everything going on with his dad, he would jump at any chance to get away. _He always seems to know when I need an escape._ "Sure Grandpa, I'll mention it to Mom when I get home. And I don't mind opening the store while you're gone." Already he was debating with himself on whether or not to tell Shizuku. _It would be nice to have some time to think about it all and try to organize a plan…but it would be doubly as nice to have time alone with her._

With an amused look on his face, the old man just sat back and watched as his grandson got lost in his own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: On The Dark Side

Here is chapter 8! Sorry for having it take so long but it was worth the wait, I promise! Plus......it's longer! So Enjoy while I go off to work on the next chapter. ^^

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

**

* * *

****_Chapter 8: On the Dark Side_**

For the majority of her shift, she spent the time worrying. What if she was giving him the wrong idea? What if he tried for something more then 'just a bite to eat'? What if one of her friends saw her with him?? Needless to say, the list that was left her never got completed. She was lucky to have finished cleaning the windows and even that took much longer then it should have. And like the rest of the week, business was slow so that left her way too much time to think. "You know why you're doing this. It's because of Seiji. All the fighting and arguing…sometimes I even dread spending time with him. So why do I stay when someone else seems interested in me?" _Because I love him._ Her heart spoke clearly enough despite all the pain it had gone through with their fights. Even after all that, she still truly loved him. "So what in the hell am I doing with Ichiro?" Easy, she was flattered by all his attention but she had to fight it. "But still…he seems like a nice guy. It wouldn't hurt to be his friend, right?" A deep sigh left her lips as she leaned against the counter. For the last hour she had been in that position, staring at the door as her mind ran wild. And after all that, she came to a conclusion. "I love Seiji, it's as simple as that."

Nothing could diminish the good mood he was in. From the moment he left the library, he was in good spirits. There was just something about her that intrigued him and he wanted to learn as much as possible about her. And what better way then going out to dinner? "It's not dinner. Just two people going out for a snack. Still, I wonder if she's excited…" He had spent most of his time just wandering around, trying to think of a nice place for them to eat at. _It can't be anything too fancy or she might get the wrong idea. But it also can't be a cheap-o place either cause that's just…wrong._ Taking a seat on a bus bench just outside the library, he leaned back and stared up to the darkening sky. The weather was still nice though the breeze brought a bit of a nip to the air. "Well if push comes to shove, we can always try those street venders near the park. The food is really good and the park gives plenty of places to sit." With a satisfied smile at his solution, he looked up to the sky as he waited. It never once crossed his mind that taking a girl he just met to the park at dark would be weird. All he was thinking about was sharing a meal and getting to know her better. With half an hour until he would go back up, he just spent that time relaxing and letting his mind wander to her cute, blushing face.

"Yes Sir, thank you for stopping in!" With a bright smile, she watched one of the library employees leave with a bag full of melon bread. "At least I can count on him everyday to come in. Come Hell or high water, Mr. Tsukira has to have his melon bread." Chuckling softly at the little ritual, her eyes roamed over to the clock as her laughter slowly died. "I should…start clean up now. It's not likely there's gonna be a mob rushing in at the last minute." So with a sigh, she went to the back storage room and got out the broom. Again, with the little traffic she had, it wasn't really necessary to do, but it gave her a job and kept her mind off what was going to happen soon. Starting at the front door, she slowly worked her way to the back near the large windows. But once she reached those windows and looked out, her eyes roamed over the night filled streets and all thoughts of sweeping left her. There, sitting at the bus stop was Ichiro, there was no mistaking him. _He looks so calm and relaxed. I suppose he would be._ But even as she tried to find problems with his lax appearance, a soft smile spread over her lips. Slowly her mind started to picture herself sitting beside him…leaning against him…a sigh of pure bliss leaving her lips…Shaking her head, she did her hardest to clear her mind of those interesting thoughts. "I seriously need to stop this." Signing sadly, her eyes stayed on him for another brief moment before she turned away and began to sweep again.

"Eh?" Turning round, Ichiro glanced to the tall building with a look of confusion on his face. "I could've sworn I felt someone looking at me…" Shrugging his shoulders, he faced forward again and stared off into the darkening street. Not much longer and he'd head back up to the café. He didn't want to appear too eager and arrive early but at the same time, he was starting to get a bit bored just sitting around. It never occurred to him to walk the book stacks in the library. He wasn't a reader, far from it. Barring manga of course, he always read that. But actual books? Hardly ever. It's not that he was stupid, like some thought, it's just that he spent most of his free time working. And since he left school last year to do just that and before then working after school, books never held a big place in his heart. So with a sigh, he slid down in the bench a bit and rested his head back. _Just a little while longer…_

With all her sweeping done, all that was left to do was count the till and close up. But of course, she couldn't do that till after closing. However that didn't stop her from digging out the bank bag and filling out as much as she could for the daily receipts bag. The sound of delicate bells filled the air and she looked up in surprise, though it quickly turned into a soft blush. "I-ichiro!" Why she sounded so surprised was a mystery to even her, though deep down she had secretly been wishing he wouldn't show.

"Hey, why the shocked look. I told you I was coming back." A quick glance around brought a frown to his lips. "Has it been like this since I left? Man that sucks." Walking over to the counter, he looked to her with furrowed brows.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the persistent blush on her cheeks. "Uh, yeah. It's been pretty slow so I'm glad my shift is almost over." His obvious concern on how bored she had been was so cute a soft smile formed on her lips. "But enough on that, so what have you been up to?" She needed to change the subject. If they talked about her anymore her whole face was going to burn right off.

His dark eyes roamed over her face and at the sight of her red cheeks, a light grin tugged at his lips. "Me? Well, I went home to snag a coat before coming back to wander around." Her blush was just too cute, but he wasn't going to comment on it since it was clear it bothered her a bit. But he couldn't keep from looking at her pink cheeks.

The way he looked at and focused on her just darkened her blush some more. "O-oh, I see…um, is it that cold out? I didn't bring a coat…" Glancing away from him, she looked to the clock again. It was almost time to close up. But the sound of something being laid across the counter brought her gaze back to him. "Hm? What's this…oh no, Ichiro, I couldn't take your coat!"

When she glanced away after stating she didn't bring one, he immediately took off his thick navy blue flannel and set it on the counter. "Then here you go." When she protested, he just shook his head and held his hands up. "Nope, I insist. It's not that cold but I'd feel better if you took it." He went so far as to take a step away after it looked like she was about to hand it back to him. Only after she placed it behind the counter did he move forward to his original position. "Is there anything I can do to help? Take out garbage, wipe tables…eat any lonely melon breads?" With a playful yet hopeful grin, he did his best to give her the puppy dog eyes.

With wide eyes, she did her best to refuse, even taking it and holding it out to him but he wouldn't have any of it. So with a soft sigh, she gave in and carefully placed it on the back counter. At his question, she started to shake her head…that was, until he got to the end. It was clear on what he wanted and there was no way she could say no, especially when he gave her 'those' eyes. Giggling softly, she snagged a napkin and slid open the glass door. Choosing the tastiest looking one, she passed it over to him. "You don't know how long I've had to stand here and listen to how lonely it was. I'm very glad to pass it off to you." Shaking her head, it was now her turn to hold up her hand with a smile and a wink. "Put your wallet away, this one is on the house...just like last time. Go ahead and have a seat if you want, I just need to do a few more things before I can officially close." It didn't seem that odd to her that she gave him a freebee…she did it for her friends here and there and considering it was the end of the day, she thought it was okay to let it slide again. After he took the bread, she gestured to a table she just recently cleaned but when he shook his head and stayed where he was, she just smiled. With the door open, she decided now was a good time to remove all the pastries. Closing time was close enough. Placing all the goodies in their respective clear plastic bins, she sealed them up and proceeded to carry them to the back 'kitchen' area. Most of their pastries were made daily to keep them moist and fresh, but things like the cookies were given a two day sell trial since they were wrapped in plastic. The melon bread was another matter. Any that weren't bought were sold to a discount bakery and that was the fate of the handful from today.

Her light laughter made him smile as the sad eyes quickly changed into happy ones. That is, until she refused to let him pay. And when she told him it was free again, it dawned on him…he hadn't paid last time! A deep blush washed over his cheeks as he just nodded and took the pastry. He hadn't done it on purpose, he had just been so excited that she agreed to grab a bite that he forgot. So with a sheepish grin, he took a bite and rejected her offer to sit. The last thing he wanted to do was make a mess that she would have to clean. _I'll have to make this up to her somehow…_

With that task done, she carefully put away the bins and shut off the lights to the small room. The short amount of time it took to do that, the clock finally clicked over and it was time to close. So with a big smile, she hurried out of the back and past him on her way to lock the front glass doors. The soft clicking sound caused her to sigh happily. She hated slow days like this so closing time was just that much sweeter. His jovial voice caught her attention and with a grin, she turned to face him with a nod. "Yep, we're officially closed. I just have a few short things to do then we can leave." She gave him a sheepish smile, when she stated that they were now closed, his face lit up but promptly turned into a pout when she said it wasn't quite time to leave yet. "Sorry Ichiro, just a few more minutes, I promise."

Continuing to nibble and munch on the bread, he watched as she came back out and went right past him to the doors. In mid bite, he stopped and grinned when it was announced that the café was now closed. "It's closing time?!" But as quickly as his joy came, it went away just as fast. Giving her a wiry grin all he could do was shrug his shoulders. He couldn't help that he was excited, this was something he had been anxiously waiting for. So he just continued to watch as she started to pull out money from the till. Deciding that he wasn't too comfortable standing so close to all that money, he slowly wandered towards the large windows near the back, still working on that yummy melon bread. The urge to devour it was great but he wanted to savor the moist goodness and besides, it gave him something to keep him busy while he waited. His soft brown eyes roamed over the darkening landscape, resting on a lone figure that seemed to be staring up at him. Furrowing his brows, he took a big bite of the bread as he continued to look at the person. It was clearly a guy but why was he staring up at the café? Deciding that it was kind of creeping him out, he walked back towards the counter as he finished off the snack. "Hey…do you always walk home alone? I mean, don't you get nervous walking alone in the dark?" Worry was clear on his face and he was glad now more then ever that they were heading out to grab a bite together. That guy outside gave off a weird vibe and he wouldn't want her to leave alone.

Walking back to the counter, she slipped behind it and opened the till to begin the money count. Starting with the change, she only glanced up when he walked away. Her eyes stayed on him briefly as he glanced out the large windows and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd think she had been watching him earlier. With a soft blush, she went back to her counting…change was always the longest so she double checked her work to be 100% sure on the amount. "Hm? Oh yeah…well I mean, most of the time I do. Sometimes, uh, friends will walk home with me but not often…" His out of the blue question startled her and caused her to fumble with an appropriate answer as she glanced up from her piles of coins. Of course, there was no way she was going to tell him it was Seiji who usually walked her home, but she had been honest when she said not often…as of late anyways. With all their arguing, time away from him at work was just what she needed and besides, he had stopped asking if she wanted him to walk her back after her repeated rejections.

Taking up his position back at the counter, his worried eyes looked into her surprised ones. He didn't miss her stumbling talk but he didn't think too much on it since he had kind of caught her off guard. "Hm….I see. Well promise me you'll be careful from now on. Ya never know who's out walking the streets this time of night." _And if things go well tonight, maybe I can walk you home in the evenings…_ Sure he might be getting a head of himself a bit but it couldn't be helped. The sight of that guy staring up at the closed café made him really worry for her.

The sight of his worry etched on his face just caused her to blush even more. There was just something about the way he spoke about it that reminded her of Seiji. When they first started dating, he too worried about her welfare walking alone and would frequently walk with or give her a ride on his bike. Those early days…..they were something precious that she held close to her heart. Realizing that she hadn't said a word and that he was staring, she lowered her eyes and nodded. "I will be…I mean, I always am careful so you don't need to worry." Her voice was soft and meek as she struggled to control the confusion emotions that were surging through her.

Her reaction to his worry surprised him a bit. Especially the silence. That silence had a ton of things running through his mind but not one of them concerned her actually having a boyfriend. _What if something has already happened to her? What if she was mugged once…or worse!_ Her dismissal about his worry didn't calm him, in fact, he worried even more thanks to his runaway thoughts. He wanted to just blurt out that she didn't have to walk alone, that he would be happy to escort her, but something stopped him. Deep down, he knew that if he said that, he could possibly scare her off. So taking in a deep breath, he brushed aside the worry for now. He'd wait to see how their time together went before asking her. "Okay…I mean, I'm sure you are it's just…as a friend, I can't help but be worried. But hey, I'll let you get back to work so we can leave." Giving her as warm of a smile as he could, he left the counter again to look back out the windows….the creepy guy was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Forward

I'm sorry to all my readers on how long it took to get this new chapter out. I've had a bit of writer's block and life has started to get busy for me. So with that said, the next chapter will most likely be posted after the Holidays because that time of the year is always busy. So sorry for the bit of bad news but I promise to make chapter 10 well worth the wait. So till then...enjoy chapter 9!

Whisper of the Heart characters (c) Studio Ghibli

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Moving Forward**_

Seiji had spent most of the evening at the shop, talking about various other subjects, but it had usually came back to violins. Grandpa had casually mentioned that after Seiji went back to Italy, he might have to end the classes. The news surprised and devastated the young man. He knew the joy the students gained from the classes but not only that, it also pointed out how old his beloved grandpa was becoming. One of the main reasons he took over the classes was because it was becoming difficult for the older man…that and of course, it would help him with his life long goal to be a world class violin maker. He tried to talk Grandpa out of cancelling the classes, pointing out that the promising students would be losing a wonderful chance to learn a dying craft but nothing seemed to sway him though his bright eyes dimmed at that comment.

"Seiji, it really can't be helped. I'm getting old and even though my eyes are as sharp as ever, they won't stay this way forever. And you know how important eyesight is to making violins. But you've made a valid point and I will promise that I won't do anything drastic until I can see each of our students safely transferred to someone else. Just know that the classes will end at some point." Giving his grandson a sad smile, he stood up and took off his glasses, giving them a good cleaning. "Now, that's enough on that. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. And you know how your father gets." With a knowing smile, he glanced to the antique flower clock on the wall and was a bit surprised to see that it was seven already.

He could hear the sadness in his grandfather's voice but what he said was true. One needed excellent eyes to continue with that profession. Any argument he had died on his lips when the older man stood and changed the subject, but knowing that the students wouldn't just be abandoned was a huge relief. Though deep down he felt horrible for even thinking that. "Yes Grandpa. I'll be here right after school for the class." When he took over the violin making classes, he bumped it up from once a week to twice. With the small number of students, it gave him plenty of one on one time with them and he had decided that an extra day, with no added expense to the parents, was just what was needed. He could answer all the questions his curious students had without needing to worry about the projects being done on time. Standing as well, a series of soft pops coming from his back, he took a moment to stretch his arms above his head and sigh heavily. It had been one interesting evening. Dropping his arms, he gave his grandpa a smile and a wave before picking up his school bag and heading out. Moon, like always, pretty much ignored his movement but once he passed by the large cat, a soft purr could be heard. Seiji paused and glanced down, a soft yet amused smile on his lips. _Thanks Moon…I feel like I'm going to need your luck._ Having known the cat for so long, he knew the various sounds and moods of the feline. So with that same smile on his face, he left he store and grabbed his bike to head home, pushing the sadness away.

"Where is that boy?? You said he'd be home right after school." With accusing eyes, he stared at his wife, knowing full well that she had lied to him earlier. But he had played along with it, allowing his wife and son to think that he had no clue what they were doing. But he was the husband, father, and head of the household…..he knew everything that went on under his roof. But he would play the fool and only show his cards when the time was right.

His wife stood with her back to him, fiddling with the lids to the containers that contained her son's dinner. She was well aware that keeping her back turned to him was very rude but when it came to the subject of her son, she found it very hard to keep a straight and serious face. Being the lady of the family, she loved both her son and husband very much. So when this whole situation with Seiji and his wanting to study in Italy came about, it was the begin of the war inside her. Her duty was to her husband, to listen and obey what he said. But how could she deny the wishes of her only child? When Seiji was growing up, he was left in the care of her father quite frequently. Her husband was obviously busy with his medical practice and being his wife, she had taken the roll of his receptionist. So when Little Seiji came along, her father had been all too glad to baby sit. Her son had grown up surrounded by the unusual yet uniquely fascinating objects of the Earth Shop…and of course, the violin making classes. Her husband had tolerated it when Seiji was a youngster but as the boy grew older, and he made his wish clear…his son was to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor, taking over his practice once he was old enough. But the music bug had bitten Seiji early and the violin had become his life long love. As the years passed, the fights between father and son only grew, she continually getting lost in the middle. Three years ago when her husband relented and allowed Seiji to travel to Italy for a trial, it was clear he was certain that the skills of his son would only be laughed at. But it blew up in his face when the teacher thought highly of Seiji and was willing to take him on once he finished high school. Ever since that day, things had become even more strained around their house. As the silence droned on, she was unable to come up with anything to say that would appease her husband, so she stayed quiet.

He could feel the anger building in him at her lack of respect and when she didn't answer him, he turned and walked off in a huff. If that's how they were going to play it, he would be sure to keep the upper hand. Walking back to the living room, he sat in his chair and kept his eyes locked on the front door. Unlike the apartment Shizuku's family lived in, his profession allowed him the liberty to buy a nice house for his and no luxury was spared and that included having an expansive living room/reception area. As he sat there, his mind ran over the various aspects of his wayward son's life. Not one part of it, minus continuing his education of course, did he agree with. From his unwillingness to work in his office after school to that ridiculous girl he was always spending time with….it was all keeping him from his bright future. "That girl…" His teeth ground together as he thought on that silly little female. It was a few years ago when Seiji brought that outspoken, ill mannered girl into his home to meet them. From the moment she walked through the doors, he didn't like her. It didn't help that she seemed as supportive of Seiji's dream as that old man. He had even tried to find someone more suitable for his son once it became clear to him how serious those two were becoming…in the medical profession of course, but he didn't succeed. In fact, he failed miserably. His chosen girl was one of his new, young nurses. She was bright, head of her class at medical school and very pretty. But when the two got together, Seiji hadn't shown a bit of interest at all. So he pulled the girl aside, told her to be more…'aggressive' in pursuing his son. The girl went back, batted her eyes, giggled, and hung all over the boy not five minutes before Seiji got fed up and asked her to leave. Then the fight started. Seiji stormed over and demanded that he…his own father, stay out of his business regarding Shizuku. The anger in his son's eyes was something he would never forget. He hadn't even shown that side when they argued about his future….the fire only appeared when the girl was brought up. Since that day, he had stayed away from that topic, going so far as to not even mention or acknowledge her. For him, she would be one mistake too many in his son's already absurd life choices. But he hadn't given up, he was just biding his time like with everything else. It would work out in his favor…it would have to. That girl was clearly beneath his son and not worthy to come into his family.

Hopping on his bike, Seiji steadily made his way down the quiet streets, the soft glow of the lamps lighting his way. Grandpa had given him a lot to think about and he didn't waste any time on doing so. Turning down the wide corner, he slowed his pace a bit as the large familiar building came into view. Coming to a full stop under a street light, he put his feet down and stared up to the place where she worked. There were many nights where he came to see her right before closing to walk her home. Early on in their relationship, it had been just about every work night and they both had looked forward to the time together. Holding hands if they walked, or if he was really lucky, he got to feel her arms wrapped tightly around him while they rode his bike. But as the months wore on and the arguments increased, this time together became less and less. It had gotten to the point where he would ask and she would immediately say no to his offer to walk with her. So, he stopped asking….but that didn't mean he stopped worrying about her. Frequently he would do just this, stand outside and look up and around to make sure everything seemed okay. And just as he was about to scout the area, movement in the little café caught his eye. It didn't surprise him at all, about this time she'd be cleaning but when he saw the silhouette, he was shocked. "That's……that's not her." He couldn't make out much from that distance, just that it was a guy and he appeared to be eating something. His mind tried to tell him that it was just a customer since the café was still technically open, but there was just something that didn't seem right. And when the customer seemed to spy him and stared, he stared right back. It only lasted a moment longer before the guy walked away from the window, leaving him completely confused. Part of him wanted to rush up there and see what was going on. What if it was a robber? But if that was true, why would he be eating something? Even though he couldn't see much, the whole vibe he got didn't point to a robbery. And besides, robbing the café would be near impossible since he'd have to go through the occupied library to go and come. "But…who was he then?" The same vibe that didn't hint at a robbery also told him that he wasn't a normal customer…it just all seemed off to him. Tearing his eyes from the large brightly lit windows, he pushed off and continued home. It seems like he had a lot more to think about now.

The older man's patience was beyond wearing thin, it was coming upon eight-thirty with no sight of that boy and he wanted a chance to relax before going to bed. But first, he was determined to speak with that son of his. Glancing to the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, a distinct clicking sound could be heard coming from the front door. Sitting straight in his seat, he put the stern glare back on his face and waited. What greeted him, threw him for a loop. In walked a dirty, wet and lost looking boy. But he brushed all that aside, he had been kept waiting long enough. "Where have you been?" His voice was stern and heavy as he spoke, play time was definitely over. "And don't you dare move, you'll track dirt and mud everywhere." Covered head to toe in various types of Earth, he watched as the boy took off his shoes and set his bag down.

There were so many things running through his mind. _Who was that guy….why do I get a bad feeling about all this…_and the biggest, constant worry in his mind…_what's going to happen with us? _He was so focused on all of this that he didn't pay a bit of attention on where he was going, just that it was in the general direction of home. So of course, he forgot about the street construction going on a few blocks away from his house and before he knew it, he was crashing through the flimsy roadblock, though that didn't phase him. It wasn't until he felt himself airborne did he come out of his heavy thoughts. Flying head over heels, he landed hard into a large dirty pit with a weird squishing sound. "WAAAAAH!!! OOF……ouch…." Soaring through the air, he tried really hard not think on how much it was going to hurt…good or bad, he didn't have much time to dwell on it because before long, he was sprawled out flat on his back. Instinct is what made him yell out but after he landed, the breath was knocked out of him for a moment and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for things to go back to normal…like his vision which seemed at the moment to be a bit blurry. _Do I…even want to know how far I fell? _Blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision, he decided that lying there a moment longer was best. Once everything became clear again and he could breath easy, he slowly sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Besides falling into a big hole, he also just so happened to land in a muddy spot. "Great…just great. Goes with my mood I guess." Sighing heavily, he then carefully stood up, with the sounds of dripping water very audible. Going through the motions, he did his best to wring out his now muddy, wet clothing before leaving the puddle and shaking off each foot. But beyond that, he didn't do much else to rid himself of the murky water. Sadly, his current look fit the way he was feeling and he really wasn't much in the mood to clean up. Grabbing his slippery bike, he then struggled to make his way carefully back up to the surface, sliding back a few times with his now muddy feet. But eventually he made it and with a deep sigh, he wiped the light sweat off his forehead, leaving a dirty trail across it. He debated on whether going back to Grandpa's to clean up was worth the trip or not and he quickly decided against it. Home was closer then the shop and besides, he didn't want to dirty his grandpa's place. Not only that, the thought of walking or biking all the way back covered in mud and dirt wasn't too appealing. So with yet another heavy sigh, he headed for home, walking his bike instead of riding it. He knew it was late and more then likely, his father was going to have a few choice words for him but right now, he didn't care. The worry and stress of Shizuku was weighing heavily on his mind and heart and it was the only thing he was focusing on. During the short yet slow journey to the house, he tried to bury the hurt and the confusion he was feeling, knowing that the last thing he wanted was to give his father fodder to start an argument with him. Coming up to the house, he opened the gate and slipped inside, making sure to close it tightly behind him. Then he followed routine and walked over to the side of the garage and to lean his bike against it. But the sight of his dirty bike silhouetted against the clean light blue wall made him sigh. It would have to be washed tonight, there was no way he was going to do it in the morning or walk to school. So he set about washing it as best he could in the dark backyard with the garden hose. And of course, he had managed to just make himself more wet and dirty in the process. Bringing the now clean bike back to the side of the garage, he left it there and headed for the house. The moment he was dreading was now here but his mind was still fully on Shizuku. Reaching the front steps, he climbed them slowly, opened the door and was quickly greeted by a very unhappy voice. But instead of answering, he just glanced over and nodded at the warning of not moving while sighing to himself. Setting down his bag, he carefully took off his soaking wet shoes and placed them off to the side. And without another word or even listening to what his father was saying, he stripped down to his dark purple boxers and stuffed the dirty clothes under his arm. Picking up his bag, he walked off and headed up to the bathroom, ignoring every single thing that was called out to him. He didn't have time to deal with his father, right now, he had to sort through the mess he had with Shizuku.

His already angry brown eyes just got darker with rage as he was seemingly ignored. Though he was glad to see the boy take heed of his warning not to move. But what happened next surprised him. He was about to walk over and demand to know where Seiji had been, but the sight of his son removing his muddy clothing stopped him in his tracks. And even though he knew the maid was gone for the day, he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around to see this absurd disregard for simple manners and decency. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced back and immediately rushed over and followed Seiji when it became clear that none of his questions were going to be answered. "Seiji! Where are you going? Get back here!" As they reached the stairs that led to the boys room and the second bathroom, he stopped. In absolute amazement, he watched his son just walk away without a single word to him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Light In The Dark

First of all....I sincerely want to apologize to all my readers for how long it took to get this chapter done. Life stepped in big time for me and I've been kept busy, but never fear because I will never let this story die. I love it far too much to do that, just know that future chapters might take as long. But on the upside...this chapter is monster long for me! And if things go my way, future chapters should be just as long. Second of all, my beta reader has also gotten very busy and has been unable to read this chapter so if you mind mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them. So please enjoy the latest installment to my story and I would greatly appreciate feedback!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Light in the Dark**_

Shivering lightly, she wrapped the loaned flannel around her slim form tighter as her blushing face stayed averted. She had closed up the café like normal, but unlike other times, tonight she was nervous. In silence, they walked side by side down the lamp lit streets as she tried her best to calm down by telling herself over and over again that she was just taking a walk with a friend. But the hard thumping in her chest just signaled that her body wasn't believing it. Clasping her hands tight in front of her as they paused at a cross walk, she quickly stole a glance up to him out of the corner of her eye and what she saw just caused her whole face to turn bright red. _Stop it! I got to stop this! I have Seiji…I love him! _The war between her heart and mind raged on and so far, it seemed to be an equal fight. Both sides were winning minor battles but so far, no side had gained any ground. But by her mind winning the quest to 'date' Ichiro, things were starting to lean in it's favor, but her heart wasn't about to give up that easily.

His heart had been racing the moment she started to count her till and now that they had finally left the café and she was by his side, he thought for sure it was going to burst right out of his chest from pure excitement. And as they made their way down the virtually empty sidewalk, he tried to stay calm so he wouldn't scare her though he had an inkling that she was nervous anyway. So taking in a slow deep breath, he glanced over to her to start a conversation, but when he did, he caught a glimpse of her pink cheeks. Another thing he noticed, was that she seemed really uncomfortable and seemed really hard to try to keep from looking at him. This caused his heart to sink…the signals she was giving off were telling him that this was far from being fun for her. _But I don't want to give up…not yet! It's too early to throw in the towel._ So putting on a soft smile, he glanced forward and stopped completely. Turning towards her, he held out his hand before speaking with a soft voice. "This knight would be honored if the maiden would allow him to properly escort her across the street." Bowing slightly, he kept the smile on his lips and waited to see just what she'd do.

With her heart pounding hard her dark brown eyes glanced over at the sound of his voice and just stared at the held out hand, not believing what was going on. _W-why is he doing this? _ She was torn between wanting to have a nice time with him to immediately being suspicious of his actions. Her mind was telling her that it was alright to take it, he was a friend…but her heart had a good argument. She hadn't known him long at all and here she was, going to the park venders with him at night. Swallowing the lump in her throat, her left hand reached out slowly…but instead of taking his hand, she gently brushed it away. The sadness and hurt was clear on his face but…even if she didn't have Seiji, this was all too soon for her, too quick. So instead, she looped her arm around his and gave a weak and soft smile. "The maiden would be honored to have her new friend, the brave knight be her escort for the night. But let's hurry, this maiden is starving!" Her weak smile slowly grew as he stomach chimed in and announced that, yes indeed, it was hungry. With a light pink blush raging across her cheeks, she quickly glanced both ways before lightly pulling him along, a soft giggle leaving her lips. Despite the fact just moments before she had been blushing like mad and shocked, just hearing him speak of maidens and knights made her smile. Her love of fantasy and his seeming love of it as well made it easy for her to drop her guard with him. Seiji didn't share her love of all things fantasy, he liked the stories but could tire quickly of hearing her go on and on about them. Unless it was her stories…with those he never got bored of reading or hearing of them and for that she was grateful. But never once had he referred to her as his maiden so when Ichiro spoke like that, it caused shivers to ripple over her skin. It was times like that when she wished…that he had found her first.

The look of different emotions that raged across her face after she looked at him had him worried as did the silence that seemed to drone on. Quickly he started to seriously regret his rash decision but what was done was done and it couldn't be taken back. All that he could do was try to salvage their time together and hope that she wouldn't refuse to see him again. A bit of hope flared in his eyes as she reached out but just as quickly, it died and he thought for sure this would be when she would tell him that they couldn't be friends anymore. Instead, the total opposite seemed to occur and with a shocked look that he just couldn't hide in time, he watched as she looped her arm around his and smiled a bit. Her words weren't lost on him, including her specific use of 'friend' but since she seemed happy enough to stay for now, he wouldn't dwell on it. Besides, he already acknowledged to himself that he may have been moving things a bit quickly. With a happy and slightly relieved smile on his face, he lightly squeezed her arm as he nodded. The sound of her 'angry dragon' announcing that it was time to be fed just made him laugh softly as she pulled him along to cross the street. Her musical laughs made his heart pound hard in his chest but he tightened the reigns in on his emotions. Slow and steady was the way to go.

Across the street and down the sidewalk, she kept up the hurried pace. Why? It was just out of pure nervousness…when she was running, she could work off some of that energy. Glancing over to him, she smiled before turning her gaze back forward…there was no way she was going to trip again. Running down the lamp lit sidewalk to the park, the familiar sight of the colorful lit carts finally came into view and her stomach grumbled yet again. Laughing softly, she increased their pace a bit until the usual loud commotion that surrounded the park venders filled their ears. "Hurry Ichiro, I'm starving!" As they neared the small groups of people, she slowed them back down to a walk and without really thinking on it, kept her arm around his. Right now, her mind was focused on getting something warm and yummy in her belly. "What should we get first?" With her bright eyes, she looked to him, not realizing that it could seem a bit odd that she'd want to eat at more then one cart. When she and Seiji went out to eat, they always got a sampling of just about everything and shared it all. It was a tradition with them and only thinking with her stomach, she had forgotten that she wasn't with her boyfriend.

He was really was expecting her rushed movement to stop once they crossed the street, but it only seemed to increase and at that, he could only smile. _She's always so carefree and impulsive with her behavior…I really like that about her._ With his eyes on her flowing hair, he was taken by surprise when she turned to look at him and blushed softly at being caught staring. But either she didn't catch it or didn't care because nothing was said and that was perfectly fine with him. Looking forward, he noticed the park coming up fast and that there were the usual stream of people going inside to eat. He continued to wait for her to slow, but it just seemed that she went faster at that thought. An amused grin crossed his lips and when she finally slowed her pace, all he could do was laugh at her statement of hunger. "I couldn't tell." He was just about to ask her what sounded good to eat when she surprised him once again. It wasn't that he thought badly of her because she wanted to snack around, it's just not something he expected. But a slow, sly grin appeared on his lips as he chuckled softly. "A maiden after my own heart…why don't we just start at the front of the loop and see what jumps out at us?" _Out of all the girls I've gone out with, she's the first one to be so…casual._ The moment he thought that, his cheeks turned a light pink. He had to quickly remind himself that they weren't dating, they were just two friends going out for a meal, nothing more. But…he still felt himself falling more and more for his library maiden.

Her sparkling eyes slowly started to fade as she caught his reaction. _Wh-what did I say?_ Worry started to color her brown orbs and it was then she realized that she was still holding his arm. A dark blush washed over her face as she started to pull away, but what he said next left her speechless. _What does he mean by that? Does…does he think….no, we're friends and new friends at that. _Spying that look on his face, her blush only darkened as she averted her gaze and nodded. "Yeah…okay, that sounds good. Sorry for not asking first. I-I just like…variety." _Variety…I really hope it doesn't extend to __**everything **__in my life._ She waited for him to take the lead, having decided that she's had enough of it for right now and was relieved to know that he eagerly accepted it. As he guided them around the large crowds, her mind wandered to Seiji. Somewhere deep inside her, this whole thing felt kind of wrong…she knew that she wasn't doing anything bad, but it felt like it. Sighing softly, she glanced away as she did her best to bury those odd feeling and just enjoy her time with a new friend.

Those soft brown eyes of his stayed on her as she blushed and his grin slowly melted into a soft smile. He had felt her start to pull away earlier and even though he had been sad about it and loosened his hold, he was very glad that she didn't. Reaching over with his free hand, he lightly patted her arm. "Alright." He could see that something was bothering her but decided to brush it aside for now. _If it really bothered her a lot, she would've pulled away…right? _Deciding that would be the case, he dropped his other hand to his side and led her off to the start of the food carts. Around the crowds and groups, they came up to the first vender…teriyaki meat on a stick, a vender staple. As soon as he saw and smelled that searing meat, his mouth started to water and with a sideways glance to her, he could see that she was having the same reaction. In his mind, he already had his meal planned out, but he would be polite and walk around to them all so she could make her decision.

She could feel herself starting to sink into sadness as she thought about her boyfriend and how everything seemed to go wrong. But she was determined to have a good time tonight and besides, obsessing over Seiji was just starting to make her feel ill. So taking a slow, deep breath, she pushed it all away as she raised her eyes and took stock of their surroundings. As soon as she did that, he stopped and the scent of cooking meat caught her attention and all sadness seemed to leave her. Taking in the delicious smell, she could feel her mouth starting to drool and licking her lips, she glanced up to him. Any street vender connoisseur knew what that scent was and her stomach grumbled and demanded that she start here. The look on his face just made her grin and she nodded to his unanswered question before they quickly got into the line. "Teriyaki is one of my favorites…what else would you like to get after this? Oh! Can we get some tempura and okonomiyaki next? Please?" Her eyes were bright as the yummy scents continued waft through the air, but as her stomach started to think on it, it told her that it wanted more. So with pleading eyes, she raised them up to him and begged for her other favorites as the line slowly started to move without them.

Just as he was about to bring his sneaky eyes forward, the all too audible sound of a hungry 'dragon' caught his attention and with a big grin, fully looked to her with a gaze that plainly said 'here first?'. Seeing that quick nod, he chuckled softly as he led her to the ever growing line of the popular stand. Like any good teriyaki cart, this one had a nice sampling of different meats but he already knew what he wanted….the sampler platter, if they had it. But he was brought out of his thoughts by her eager voice and with one look, all he could do was laugh. It wasn't to be mean, there was no way he would ever laugh at her like that, it was just the look she had on her face and the way she begged. It was just way too cute! _She could've asked for anything right now and I'd say yes._ "Both tempura **and** okonomiyaki? Are you sure you can handle all that?" Movement out of the corner of his eye had him realize that they were about to get left behind in the teriyaki wars so pulling his arm free, he lightly draped it around her shoulders as he guided her forward. "Well I do love both those items too so I guess we can have them…" Catching her eye, he gave a playful wink to show that yes, it was fine with him.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect from him, but laughter was kind of low on the list…at least, that's what she told herself. Deep inside, she was happy that she could make him laugh like that, even if it was at her own expense. And as he seemingly played along with her, she couldn't help but feel a bit insulted that he could even she couldn't handle a simple meal like that. But she caught the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was just teasing, so with a sly grin, she was about to say that he was speaking with the world famous teriyaki eater in all of her family when she was stopped by him pulling away. Curiosity filled her until she quickly realized what he was doing. _I'm sure he's just playing…right? And all he's doing was walking me forward since I didn't noticed the line move at all…right? _A deep blush washed over her face as her body instantly reacted by pulling away. It seemed her heart was reminding her that this wasn't her Love. "Um, that sounds great. I…I think I'd like some tea too, ice tea."

The moment she pulled out of his hold, he regretted his rash behavior again. Sadness filled his heart as he didn't make a move to get closer. Her body language coupled with her shaky voice spoke volumes to him…she just wasn't interested in him like he was in her. "Tea…sure. I'll go and get you one…stay in line and please grab me whatever, I'll eat anything." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and withdrew a 20. "Here, this should cover it all and no objections, I'm buying yours since I asked you to come eat. I'll see you in a few." His voice was a bit brisk and even a bit rough but he couldn't help it…he really had started to like her so to know she didn't feel the same way, it hurt, despite the fact he already had an inkling she felt that way. Pressing the bill into her hand, he quickly walked off, not even sure where to go all he knew was that he had to get away. _I have no right to be upset…it's not like I know tons about her. It's just a fling and nothing more, I'll get over it…_ But even as he tried to convince himself of that, he knew it wouldn't work. Everything he told himself was true…minus the last part, he knew getting over his feelings for her would be anything but easy. Sighing heavily, he paused and glanced around, noticing that he was near a fruit juice cart, _I know she said an iced tea but…_ Making a quick decision, he got into the short line and glanced at the menu before quickly making his way to the front where he ordered one large drink.

Hearing the sound of his voice, the way he suddenly sounded scared her. Not scared for her life, but that she had really upset him. _Why should it matter, he's not your guy so it's probably for the best. _But even as she was thinking that, she could feel her heart sinking. She was starting to like the attention he was giving her, it made her feel special and even alive in some ways but that voice was right, she had no right to enjoy it so much because he wasn't hers. She watched him curiously as he reached into his pocket to pull out money and holding up her hands she was about to protest when he adamantly insisted that she take it. So sighing softly, she just nodded and took the money, "Alright…" With sad eyes, she watched as he hurried away. _Why…why does my heart hurt so much? I just met him, I know nothing about him and yet…it hurts._ A loud clearing of the throat from behind reminded her that she was in line and glancing ahead showed that yes indeed, it had moved without her. Blushing softly, she bowed her head a bit in apology as she hurried forward. Gripping the bill tight in her hand, she tried to focus on the menu at the front…since he hadn't said what he wanted she struggled a bit on what she should order. For her it was simple, she wanted what she always got, the four chicken and beef sampler…and as she thought on it, the sampler might be the way to go for him too. So making her decision, she waited patiently for her turn and once at the counter, ordered for them both. Passing over the money and taking the change, she stepped aside and waited for their food.

"Thank you Ma'am and you have a good evening too." Pocketing his change after placing a few bills in the tip jar, he grabbed two straws and slowly headed back to where he left her. He was feeling pretty bad about the way he just abruptly left her in line but he needed a moment alone to think and calm down. It was clear to him that he was developing a crush on her despite the fact that he knew very little about her but a little voice deep inside him was trying to tell him something wasn't right. But he couldn't figure it out…as far as he could tell, she had some interest…if all her blushing was any indication but she didn't seem as smitten with him as he was with her. The only thing he could think of was that he was coming on too strong…rushing things and scaring her. "I need to slow down and just get to know her…give her a chance to get to know me…" The sound of a familiar, curious voice caught his attention and startled, he glanced up quickly, almost dropping the large styrofoam cup.

As she waited, her eyes slowly roamed around the area, noticing that a lot of the crowds were made up of couples or families. It was just like another reminder that she didn't belong out with Ichiro…though she kept telling herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong, just having a meal with a friend. A pit of worry formed in her stomach as she thought again of all the troubles she and Seiji were having. _If only…if only we didn't fight so much…if only things were more like when we first started dating…but I still love him…I love him, my Seiji…_The sound of her order number being called ended the tears that wanted to form and with a soft sniffle, she went to the small window and took the two plates with a weak nod of thanks. With her emotions swinging so wildly today, she was surprised that she was still feeling hungry. But just smelling the delicious, seared meat had her drooling and licking her lips, she slowly and carefully moved away from the pick up window. Glancing around, she didn't see Ichiro and for a moment, she was worried. _He wouldn't…ditch me…would he?_ Sadness and even a bit of fear colored her watery eyes as she randomly picked a direction and started to walk, her brown orbs still peeled for him. And gladly, it seemed she picked the right way because there he was directly ahead and slowly walking towards her. Opening her mouth to call out when he was about a foot away, she quickly closed it as she heard him mumbling to himself. Blinking a few times, she stopped and when he was just about to walk past her, she finally made her presence known. "Ichiro, is everything okay?" The surprise on his face was almost comical but the fact that he almost dropped his drink, wasn't. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Instinct prompted her to reach out to try and catch the cup but it seemed that she was not needed…his grip stayed true on the drink. And besides, with both her hands filled with their two plates, she really wouldn't have been much help anyways.

"Shizuku! I mean…hey, I see you got the food and great choice too. And don't worry about it, I…uh, was thinking to myself out loud…heh heh…" His whole face turned red as he tried to read hers to see if she had heard what he was saying. But by the looks of things, he was in the clear though still embarrassed at being caught so unaware. So sighing in relief to himself, he switched hands and looked once again to the food she had gotten. "So…do you want to sit and eat that first before scouting out some more or get more now and have one big feast?" Before he even finished the sentence, he already knew the answer. She was starving and it was only out of sheer politeness that she hadn't already started eating. Grinning, he glanced around quickly and spied some opened benches further into the park. "Come on, let's go snag a seat and start eating." But before he started to walk away, he reached out and took one of the plates with a smile, then motioned for her to follow him. It wasn't that he was claiming his food, he just didn't want her to carry everything. Once she started to follow, he walked through the crowds, glancing back here and there to make sure they hadn't gotten separated before they finally broke free and escaped to the freedom of the open area. The soft lamps that lined the sidewalks filled the dark sky with a light golden glow giving them plenty of light to see by so he really hoped that she would also get enough from it to sit comfortably there with him. Most people seemed to have chosen to stay near the carts so there were plenty of seats to chose from, deciding to continue to play it safe, he took the first available bench. "Ladies first." Giving her a warm smile, he bowed lightly as he gestured to the bench. Only after she sat did he follow suit…noticing her blush first, of course.

Seeing him slightly stumbling through his words, she couldn't help but smile…he looked so cute with that red face. So focused on taking in his appearance she really didn't think about what he said. Whatever he had been talking about, it really wasn't her business anyways. Coming out of her thoughts at his mention of waiting to eat, all she could do was stare blankly at him. And quickly enough he seemed to catch on to the error of his words and set about looking for a place to sit. Deciding to leave the lead to him, she just stood there with the food…trying hard not to drool everywhere. But surprise covered her face as she looked up to him when he took a plate from her. It was clear that he wasn't going to take an argument about it so without saying a thing, followed behind him. A bit of worry started to flair up again as she noticed them walking away from the vendors and everyone, but the lamps made her feel better…even more so when he stopped at the nearest bench and closest to the food carts. She gave him a warm smile to convey her thanks for more then she'd ever say aloud. _It's almost as if he knows I'm nervous….he really is a nice guy. _A soft blush washed over her cheeks as she glanced away from him and sat down. It was moments like this that he reminded her of Seiji in their early days of dating. Not that he wasn't still sweet to her, they were just fewer and far between due to all the fighting they were doing. _I don't blame him though, who would want to be gentlemanly to someone who constantly picks a fight with him?_ Of course that wasn't true, she didn't purposefully do that but it never seemed to fail that the moment they got together, words started to fly. As she was letting her mind wander, she just sat there with her plate on her lap and a vacant look in her eyes.

Settling down beside her, he carefully placed the plate on his lap then put the large cup between them on the bench. Glancing up, he was about to tell her what he got when he noticed she seemed a bit out of it. It was clear she was deep in thought and he was hesitant to say anything so he stayed quiet. But his stomach was starting to wake up at the yummy smell of food so close and without warning, it gave a loud grumble. Blushing a light red, he looked to her with a sheepish grin as she glanced to him. "Sorry if the bear bothered you…are you alright though? I mean, you got all quiet there all of a sudden…" Grabbing his plate and holding it up to her, he motioned for her to take some. _If you're hungry, then eat…that's my motto. _As much as he hated to admit it to himself, seeing her withdraw into her mind and away from him, made him a bit jealous so he tried to get her attention again. It was stupid of course, but he couldn't help that that was the way he was feeling. Either way, it earned him a smile from her as she reached over and took the offered treat. That smile…it was like a turning point in the evening for them and it was something he would remember for nights after…


	11. Chapter 11: Strength of Steel

I want to start off by saying I'm sincerely sorry for the long time between uploads. This is a story I will always work on when I have a chance and inspiration is with me. But there will be some stretches of time between each chapter. But I promise never to drop this, even though I wouldn't blame my readers from leaving. Thank you to all those who still check for new chapters and enjoy my story.

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Strength of Steel_**

Hiromi had stayed in the kitchen, her back to the doorway that led to the living room where the show down of wills was occurring. Inside, she was bring torn apart with her loyalty to her husband and her love of her only son. She was used to her husbands strong will and had long ago learned to live with it. What he said goes and in their entire marriage, it seemed to work well enough. She had everything she could ever want, a beautiful home, plenty of food to feed her family with and above all, happiness. At least, that's what she told herself every morning when she woke up. She and her son came from different generations, hers grew up learning that all women defer to the males in their life, children obeyed their father and be happy about it. But Seiji…that's not the way Seiji thought. He believed that happiness should come not because it was expected and required but because one was truly happy. And in the past few years, that ideology had clashed horribly with what his father expected and things had just steadily got more strained in their household, with Hiromi in the center of it all trying to keep things in balance. She would agree with everything her husband said and told her while at the same time, trying to nurture the seed of free thinking in her son by giving him many opportunities and chances to escape to her fathers place after he grew older. But it hadn't taken long for Tsuyoshi to catch on to what she was doing and he had tried to keep Seiji at home but by this time, their son had started helping with the violin making classes and Tsuyoshi was getting high praise from the parents of his students who also congratulated him on having such a wonderful son. So of course that meant allowing Seiji to continue teaching because he was bring the family honor. But she knew, judging from the sounds coming from the other room, that even that privilege might be taken away. And sure enough, when she heard her name being so familiarly yelled, all she could do was sigh softly to herself.

Turning around, she lightly clasped her hands in front of her as her husband came storming into the kitchen, yelling about how ungrateful the boy was and that something needed to be done to bring him back under control. And all during this, she stayed quiet and listened, she knew better then to speak her peace before he was done venting. So when he finally stopped his fuming and silently started to pace the cool tiled floor, she spoke up softly and with as much neutrality as she could muster. "Dear, Seiji is just at the age when he wants to start taking control of his own life, just like every man does. Please, don't be too harsh with him, it's all part of him growing up." Though her voice was quiet, it held a certain strength to it. Never in all the years this fighting had been going on had she ever given her own opinion much less tell him what should be done. But what she said was partly true…their young son was growing quickly into a well behaved young man and it was only natural that he wish to start taking control of his life. Deep in her heart, she wished her son could escape from here…she wished for so much more for her bright son and more than anything, she wished for him to go back to Italy where he was truly happy doing what his dream was. So with as much of a stern look she could give, she stared at her husband and awaited to see what action would follow her 'defiance'. But it only lasted for a short, very strained moment before her eyes quickly lowered and she looked to the ground. Years upon years of 'training' was hard to ignore…she couldn't be anymore then she already was, a loyal and submissive housewife. But even as her husband started to berate her for saying such things and taking that kind of stance against him, she vowed deep in her heart that she would do all in her power to make sure he son escaped from this life.

Tsuyoshi, his face tomato red in his anger, stomped into the kitchen where he knew his wife would be and the moment he saw her, his tirade started. "He's getting out of hand! Do you know what just happened? He came home covered head to toe in mud! MUD! Who knows what that boy has been doing now…at least he had enough sense in that empty head of his not to go walking around like that. But instead he just started stripping, without even asking if Mina had left yet for the day! Absurd behavior! But then the ultimate insult…he walked away from me without saying a word, without answering any of my questions. This is it, something has to be done about him NOW!" All through his angry speech, he had been pacing the floor, his hands clenched at his side as he did his best not to say any specific words that shouldn't be said in front of respectable ladies. The only time he stopped his pacing was when he heard a soft yet uncharacteristically strong voice. Turning around slowly , he had a look of shock and amazement on his face. "W-what did you say?" He couldn't believe how his whole household seemed to be backwards today. Never in their entire marriage had she ever spoken or even looked to him like that, he didn't know what to say. Luckily things seemed to slowly go back to normal as she lowered her eyes and the tension started to lift. Snapping out of his surprise, his face seemed to turn even redder as he quickly started to put his wife back in her place. Choice words were thrown at her as he let her know that speaking to him in such away wouldn't be tolerated. And after that, he gave one last long glare before storming out of the kitchen and going to his study. "It's clear that she's not going to be any help anymore. I'll do this all myself then…that boy will bend to my will." Mumbling to himself, he crossed the house and went into his study where he slammed the door before sitting at his desk to begin brainstorming.

He would figure something out as soon as possible if it killed him. But as he sat there, Hiromi's words floated around in his mind…_Seiji is just at the age when he wants to start taking control of his own life, just like every man does…_Sighing heavily, he shook his head to clear it, but it just wouldn't leave…his brain knew that what she was saying was right. Every boy grows up into a strong man and it's never long until they leave to strike out on their own. He would never admit it to anyone but that very thought scared him…when his only son left, there would be no one but his wife to obey him. But that wasn't only it, after his son left, that mean that there wouldn't be anyone to pass his doctor legacy to. He had always dreamed of working beside his son, both being highly respected doctors and making their family business very successful. It was every father's dream but…his son never got interested in medicine, no matter how hard he tried to push him and his dream just seemed to slip quicker and quicker out of his fingers as the boy grew older. So his fears were translated into to anger and frustrations with his only child and it had been like that for years to where it just became commonplace. He no longer acknowledged Seiji's accomplishments, just demanded that he do even better. If he got an A on a test, why wasn't it an A+…if he got 100% on an essay, why not 110% due to wowing the teacher with his wealth of knowledge. He wanted so much more for his son, a better life then just being a violin maker. That kind of job would get him nowhere in this modern world and certainly wouldn't earn neither him nor his family any honor. "I worked hard to give my family a good life, to have a prestige that not just any family could have. I'm a highly respected doctor and I deserve to have a son just as respected. All of this…it must end now." No matter how hard nor how long he thought on it, no solution came to mind and it just frustrated him even more. But he vowed to himself that tonight, he would come up with a solution.

Hiromi stayed as she was, subdued and subservient even as her heart blazed with desire to free her son from this life. Of course, she had enough mind to listen to the babbling that was directed to her, nodding here and there and when he finally stormed out of the room, she sighed softly and closed her eyes. And like every other time after listening to an angry outburst, she said a little prayer to ease her heart and keep her calm. Opening her deep brown eyes, she swiftly yet quietly left the room and headed upstairs to their bedroom where she silently closed the door. Quickly she went to her closet and reached for a small black lacquer wooden box. It was a wedding gift from her mother, a keepsake box that Tsuyoshi never gave a second glance to. To him it was an insignificant thing that didn't require any of his time. So for her, this was the perfect hiding spot. Opening the lid, she brushed aside a colorful piece of kimono cloth to reveal a tightly bound wad of money. It was her secret stash, the only way she could help her son. This was her growing nest egg for him to escape this life and leave all this hatred far behind. She had been adding to it little by little since Seiji had been a youngster and the early warning signs of her husbands controlling ways became apparent. Of course, back then she had no idea what she was saving up for, perhaps his college career or just a private graduation gift to help him on his way to becoming independent but now it had become much more important…it was his ticket to escape this foxes den and fly free.


End file.
